


Awakened Beast

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Return to 'Salem's Lot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Even while she drains the drugged waif who wandered into 'Salem's Lot, Martha Axel listens to her husband's attempt to recruit Joseph Webber and considers it a lost cause.





	Awakened Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the movie right after Claire, Mrs. Fenton, and Martha have dragged their victim back into the shadows and drained her. Martha is listening to Judge Axel talk to Joseph from those shadows.
> 
> The quote, "Say it, Joseph. Vampires!" comes directly from the movie itself. 
> 
> I don't own Return to 'Salem's Lot, but the idea of a bunch of small town vampires trying to mainstream peaked my imagination and is suggesting the possibilities. :)

Oh, Axel. How hypocritical you are. 

I heard you in the kitchen, even while my mouth filled with that girl’s blood. Preaching to young Joseph with all the conviction of one of the Puritans you detest. 

“Say it, Joseph. Vampires!”

You tell him to say it, yet you keep him from seeing it. You send his aunt along with myself to the kitchen to feast on a wayward waif in the darkness, away from the light of the civilized set we choose to play out our lives within ‘Salem’s Lot. You won’t let your precious little prodigal son watch while the womenfolk gobble up human blood in the kitchen. 

No, you’ll wait until I’m doing some harmless domestic chore, like chopping garlic. 

You’re afraid to reveal too much truth to this boy. You want him too badly. You put too much faith in his academic credentials, in the past ties he has to this place. 

I look into Joseph’s eyes and I see a savage beast. It’s not a creature you can tame. It will snap and turn on anyone that encroaches on his territory, that menaces what’s his. 

By dividing him from his son, you’ve awakened that beast. It’s looking out from behind his eyes, letting out a low growl only I can hear. 

It’s only waiting for a chance to bite.


End file.
